Sailor Moon: New Millenia
by Shimoyo
Summary: The queen of the moon, serenity, has risen from the dead. how will the sailor scouts cope, for the queen is evil, and wishes to destoy all that her daughter holds dear. Rini, and a new girl by the name of Sidra, are all that stand in the way of this new
1. Default Chapter

_ We all have a star in our heart.   
-A Star?  
Darkness and light are always next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of a tear...  
And the darkness will grow and start to attack...  
Consuming the light...  
Serenity...  
You must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls.  
  
That is your important mission, Serenity...  
_Queen Serenity, Silver Millenium.   
  
The tomb was silent, as it had been for the past several millenia. The woman's body lay silent on the cold floor, her beauty kept, forever more. The chill meant nothing to her anymore, for she had died, a warriors death, a death that had brought peace and prosperity to her daughters kingdom. But not for long...   
  
There was a shrill laugh, and the tomb became much warmer. Dancing red light flickered along the walls, outlining the shape of a woman. She knelt by the stone tomb, and put the candle on the floor. She grinned, and licked her black lips.   
  
It is time. She said, and motioned for someone to come out of the shadows. It was another woman, pale and unlike any person who had ever lived. In fact, she looked quite the opposite... she looked dead. She silently handed the woman a knife, and she took it.  
  
Nice... very nice. The girl stepped back in to the shadows, watching as the woman cut her arm with the knife. Hot, black blood spilled on to the silent queen, tarnishing her silver dress. The knife flashed, and the women plunged it in to the heart of the queen. Even though the ancient queen had been dead for thousands of year, red blood poured out of her wound. The women collapsed on the ground, and the girl became paler. The queen raised her slender arm, and looked at it in surprise. Shaking, she brought her body in to a sitting position, and grinned. She stood up, and walked over to the girl. Pieces of the dead queen fell to the floor, creating an unattractive mess. The queen looked at the girl and laughed as she raised her platter over her face, shielding her gaze as if it were the gorgon.  
  
The queen laughed, an eerie concoction of light and dark.  
  
Sidra, I am so happy to be in a new bodie! You won't deprive me of that joy, that freedom? Sidra nodded, but the collar that she wore glowed.   
  
Come to me, my pet. Sidra stumbled along, dragging her feet in an effort not to be close to the queen. She was so pale now that you could almost see through her, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Chaos wrapped her pale fingers around Sidra's neck, and took off the collar.  
  
Oh, look. You are almost out of power, aren't you? Well, this should be the last time, and I will finally put you to rest... Chaos trailed off, and grinned, a thought coming to her.  
  
This won't be the last time, and you know it! You want to die, so that I can never take any more bodies over? Sidra, you should be ashamed of yourself, after all I've done for you? Sidra shook her head, gasping for breath.  
  
Don't you see? If you die, you'll be reborn... you are immortal, as you have told me time and time again. But I'll find you, and you'll be at full power, your power as it was at the beginning of time... Sidra, you will always be mine, that I assure you! A swirling black cloud appeared above Chaos.   
  
Do it, one last time. But only for this lifetime. Sidra screamed, and an unnatural force took over her body. She threw up her arms, and let the darkness consume her, and Chaos.   
  
The darkness slowly ebbed away, and Chaos grinned. She walked out of the tomb, but this time she remained intact. She watched as a star shot in to the sky, and fall on to the green and blue sphere that hung in the empty space before them.  
  
You may shine the brightest of all, but you are mine.  
  
  
  



	2. The Fate of Queens

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: All original SM characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own them, so don't sue.  
Sidra, and all of the rest of the new senshi are created by me, Kadi. So don't steal!  
__________________________________________________________  


*Short History*  
  


Neo Queen Serenity was no more. In her effort to destroy Chaos, she had weakened herself, and steadily grew weaker as the years wore on. Her only hope was to change to Sailor Cosmos; yet there was a problem. She didn't know how.   
  
After prying in to several huge tomes of books(not hers, but she WAS the queen), Neo Queen Serenity had finally had enough. There was nothing helpful in any of them, because no one in her galaxy had ever gone to the Cosmic level. They always referred to, an ominous being or the shining one. Each book conflicted with the other, but they all said the same thing in the end: She needed to find this being, to become Sailor Cosmos.   
  
Neo Queen Serenity had been confined to a wheel chair, and was not happy about it. Her hair had lost its luster, and her skin was cracking and peeling. Even King Endymion was getting on in his years, and had to sit down a lot. Rini had gradually changed in to a beautiful young woman, and had joined with Elyios. She was expecting her first child. Each scout had married once, and they all had children-though none of them were in touch anymore. For they were eternal, and their children were not. It was a lonely life, and most of them had had enough.  
  
So the queen renounced her title, and named Rini her successor. She faked her own death, and her city mourned. Serena was back.  
  
All of her scouts decided to join the queen on her quest to find the shining one, and Rini was left alone with the asteroid quartet (formerly the Amazon Quartet). She is now nine months pregnant, and vulnerable.   
  
But their short period of peace was ending, and the small force left to protect the castle was not enough. Not nearly enough.  


  
*****  
  


*Year 1134, of the Crystal Millennium*  
  
Queen Lady Serenity sat upon her stone throne, a regal figure. Her pale pink hair was brushed until it shone, and it fell on to the ground in soft waves. Her husband stood beside her, and looked serenely around the room. There were no people in the hallways, the empty room covered in a pale mist. The time gate had been moved in to the great hall, for there was no one left. A virus had inflicted the mortals, leaving the ones who survived frail, and weak. It didn't affect those in the castle, but that didn't mean it never would. Finally, the doors to the time gate opened, and Sailor Pluto stepped through. Sailor Pluto was the only older Sailor Senshi that had elected to stay behind, for obvious reasons, and obscure ones. She had to remain with the time gate, but she had forgotten an aspect of the gate before; the gate could be moved to any space or time, and she could go anywhere she wished. But she had another reason to remain. She had a daughter.   
  
Sailor Pluto was the only senshi to remain in contact with her children, and kept her daughter, the only immortal born to a mortal and a senshi. Her daughter, Megumi, was considered Chibi Sailor Pluto, but that was an understatement. She had an unusually strong gift, stronger than Sailor Pluto. Whatever she thought became real, and she could make dreams become a reality. But there was a catch. If she used her powers to stop an evil force from conquering one spot in the infinite time, another time would be changed, and not for the better. So she was ordered to never use that aspect of her powers, unless they were in a hopeless situation.   
  
Pluto, do you have any word from my mother? Queen Lady Serenity asked hopefully. Sailor Pluto shook her head.  
  
No, absolutely nothing. My queen-Rini-we must assume that she won't come back, no matter how hard it may be. You must take complete control over this kingdom, otherwise...Rini, if you don't do something RIGHT NOW, everyone, everything, will cease to exist. Rini paled, and stuttered,  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded sadly.   
  
Your mother could never pick a worse time to leave. And so, I must ask a favour. Rini stood up, and called forth her scepter. She walked towards Pluto, and said,  
  
Of course. Anything for a friend. Sailor Pluto sighed.  
  
You're not going to like this, Rini. You know that there were countless millennia before us? Rini nodded. Pluto made her sit back down, for she was due soon.   
  
Well, I am one of the few true senshi. Yes, your mother had been part of the Silver Millennia, but she had to be reborn. I never had to. I was one of the first senshi to be born from the galaxy cauldron, after Queen Serenity, Chaos and Galaxia. I don't remember much before the Silver Millennia, because I have been trained to lose those memories, for they could harm me. But now I need to see those memories...and this is the part that you won't like. There are three women, the , who have in their possession a huge book, a book that holds everything that has ever lived. I need to go there, for three reasons:One, to find out where your mother is. Two, if there is a cure for this virus, and lastly, who is this person that your mother was looking for. She could be the key to our survival. So, Rini, I hate to leave you, but I must go, even if it is to only get your mother back. You need help. Rini nodded sadly, and Pluto stepped through the time gate. Megumi smiled sheepishly, and knelt down to the queen.  
  
I am to protect the time gate in my mother's absence. We are in a pretty pickle, aren't we? The queen shook her head sadly.  
  
Yes, we are, and I'm... Rini gasped, and grabbed the arm of her throne for support. Megumi raced over to the queen. Elyios held her back, and helped his wife to her feet.  
  
I think the baby is coming. Megumi looked up at him, and blushed. She rushed over to Rini's other side, and supported her. Rini was led in to the royal apartments, and gently placed upon her bed. She lapsed in to unconsciousness, and Elyios placed a cool cloth on her head.   
  
Megumi, get anyone, anyone at all that knows something about childbirth. Now! King Elyios shouted, and Megumi took off.  
  
Megumi ran down the halls of the castle, looking for a doctor. She ran all over the place, but she couldn't find anyone. They were all gone, and her queen was alone in her hours of destiny.   
  
Megumi was a coward. When she found that there was no one in the castle that could help, she hid in the old time gate room. It made her feel safe. She could hear the soft tendrils of thought floating about the room, and it comforted her. She curled up in to a tiny ball, and began to sob. Everything had been going downhill, and now it had hit rock bottom. If the queen died...No, it could never happen. The queen was stronger than that...wasn't she?  
  
Elyios sat next to the queen, holding her cold hand in his. Their daughter was swabbed in a sheet, sleeping calmly in the bed by her mother. Rini was breathing shallowly, and Elyios could feel her life slowly slipping away from her. He gathered her in to his arms, and rocked her gently. They had only been together for a few years, and already she had to leave. The baby started to whimper, softly at first, and steadily louder. She wanted to be fed. Elyios felt Rini's wrist, but there was no beating heart to reassure him  
  
The queen.... the second one in ten years, had died. Now, more than ever, the queen had to be found.  
  
Megumi slowly made her way up the stairs, her eyes flowing freely. She was not ashamed to cry, because she knew that most of this was her fault. She came up the stairs to the apartment, and screamed. The queen and the king laid on the bed together, in each others arms. Rini was pale, and Megumi already knew that her soul had left, she had felt it. But Elyios... there was a sword through his belly, and a dark pool of blood surrounded the two of them. Megumi wiped away her tears, and walked to the other side of the huge bed, where the little baby princess was. Megumi clumsily picked her up, and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.   
  
Megumi took to standing watch over the time gate, and watched as Usagi, her adoptive daughter, the princess. Usagi grew taller and taller, and four years passed. Megumi was her mother, by her standards, no matter what Megumi told her. The palace stank of death, cold and silent. Megumi had cut herself from the outside world, but that didn't matter anymore. There was NO outside world anymore. The virus had spread to every person on the planet, and had killed everything. Megumi, and the young princess were the only people left on the planet.   
  
Lady Anguish grinned as she gazed upon the planet earth.  
  
Absolutely perfect. No one to object to my rule. Lady Anguish spread her long legs over the chair, and she saw something glitter in the corner of her ship. She leapt up, and backed away from the throne. Queen Serenity made her way over to the throne, and sat down.   
  
Anguish, it is I who will rule. There is no reigning queen, only a pipsqueak of a princess! I love this body! Chaos laughed, and pointed to earth.   
  
Beam me down, Scotty! Anguish gave a nervous giggle, and pressed a button. Chaos disappeared, and Anguished sighed. She didn't really like Chaos. But she had to put up with her. Anguish gripped the controls, staring down at the planter Earth. She rolled her long sleeves up nonchalantly, getting ready to take the ship all the way down to earth. She wore golden bracelets on each of her wrists, that glowed softly in the cold darkness of her ship.


End file.
